im just a freak of nature
by luna raylee cantura
Summary: when luna's long time freind chucky comes back to get revenge on his wife she is all to happy to help but will she geat her happily ever after
1. broken

**I'm just a freak of nature**

chapter 1 broken

I sat alone in the woods not knowing what to do. The pain of my own insanity kicked me brutally without mercy. I kept seeing flash's of blood and guts around me, hearing blood curtailing scream in my head. Not that I Minded it was my normal way of getting what I wanted, when I wanted. but it was the fact that it was my own death I was seeing. then as sudden as it started it fade to nothing leaving me alone shaking as my body throbbed trying to recovered from the merciless attack that befell me at the tilly residence. by my old friend chucky the same chucky who sat with me on my bed so many years ago listening to me rant and rave about how I wished my life would end and now that it almost came true it made me think of how his utter silence wasn't him listening it was him plotting, plotting my death. maybe just to shut me up for once in my life. or maybe he was using me for his own game and when he was done with me he wanted to dispose of me like a used napkin soiled with his revenge.

hours earlier...

'hey wake up, Luna wake up we got a job to do''. chucky said in a whisper while kicking and nudging the unconscious body of Luna cantura. The teen slowly awakened with a yawn and a stretch. then looked up with a smile to the much to serious chucky who stood there with a blank look on his face. ''okay ,so what are we doing ''. I said with a sigh, from seeing a menacing look forum on his face as I stood stretching. ''Well, I was think we could go to the hardware store and get the thing we need for the brake-in tonight''. he said. they both stood up and walked out the door and to the red mustang GT, and went racing to the hardware store. Mean while on the second floor of the tilly residence the sleeping Jennifer tilly ( a.k.a) tiffany ray slowly was awakening to the sound of birds as the light shown in through the window and the clock struck 8:00 am. tiffany's eye's fluttered open reveling the dark burgundy canopy over her bed. she sat up slowly yawning and stretching her arms out wide accentually popping her back

and trudge over to her dresser slipping into a pair of dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt and hopped lightly down the stairs and into the kitchen to make some pancakes for the soon-to-be-awake-hungry-teens-from-hell. when the pancakes were almost done the smell lured the now awake Glen and Glenda to the light and fluffy cake of goodness, but to tiffany's dislike one teen was not accounted for so as Glen and Glenda stuffed there face their mother proceeded to go up stairs to investigate. to her utter disappointment Luna was gone knowing she must have gotten in early start to the day ahead she shrugged it off. mean while Luna and chucky are at the hardware store. ''hey can you grab that wrench on the top shelf''. chucky asked pointing to the huge cast iron wrench above Luna's head ''sure'' I uttered as I reached for the wrench. only to find that yet again I was to short so not having a clue what to do chucky came up with the harebrained idea of me lifting him up over my head to grab the wrench himself. and to me that didn't set well so I hesitated looking at him with a I-don't-think-this-is-a-good-idea

look. witch made him only pressure me more to do it, but when I didn't move

the suppressed rage of my disobedient behavior caused him to yell making

me slightly jump because of the harsh tone. so I picked him up and lifted him over

my head his hand quickly lunged for the iron wrench, but his swift movement caused the box full of wrenches to fall resulting in me falling due to being hit in the head. in the process I dropped him, I was momentarily unconscious when I woke up chucky was standing over me with an unhappy disappointed look

I couldn't seem to figure out if it was the fact that I had dropped him or the

fact that he was mad and or embarrassed that he was the one who caused it.

although he wouldn't say I just assumed that was the case. With out a word he turned and walked toward the register I quickly hoped up and followed

Him up front when I put the stuff on the counter and looked down at him

To see if he was going to pay for it or me. All a got was a evil glare I took it as a sign so I paid for it myself witch sucked. Then we headed home.

When we arrived he grabbed the bag and headed to the secret entrance with out a word and as for me I went in the front door the only reason he uses the secret entrance is because tiffany cant find out about his existence or are hole plan is ruined.


	2. 2 who are you talking to?

- As I walked in the front door I felt as if I was being watched then as though she read my mind Tiffany appeared with an apron on and a wooden spoon in her hand. ''oh, sweetie your home, how was your morning ?''. ''oh, it was good thanks''. I said surprised . ''Well, are you hungry?''. ''I got some extra pancakes in the kitchen if you want some'' she said . '' no thanks I'm not hungry'' I said as I headed up the stairs, when I was half way up the stairs she called my name I looked back to see her at the foot of the stairs with a worried expression on her face. '' I was going to ask you, who were you talking to last night?''. I was shocked at her question to the point I could have fell down the flight of stairs. '' I-uh-no one''. I said hesitantly looking back at her. Then I darted up the stairs leaving her there to wonder. As I entered my room I saw chucky on my bed he looked up at me with an unhappy expression ''what took you so long?'' he said with a sneer. ''nothing I just had to talk with tiffany, no big deal''. I said with a shrug not thinking it was important. '' what did she ask you?'' he said hurriedly . '' she wanted to know who I was talking to last night''. I said uneasy. He just stared at me with a blank expression and he stayed that way for you for a good 3 minutes then he looked at me with an inpatient glare. ''and what did you say to her?'' he said a hint of anger in his in his voice. ''I told her I wasn't talking to any one''. I said calmly. His face was calm but his eyes flashed dangerously and I could tell he was lost in his thoughts. I could hear his words before he said them and they hurt before he even opened his mouth. '' that noise little hoe''. he said with rage.'' I should have …''. his words were cut short by the sound of load clacking high heels coming down the hall. He quickly hide under my bed with the tools there was a small knock on my door and a voice. '' can I come in?'' she said softly. ''come in'' I replied. My door slowly crept open and she slid into my room and closed the door behind her and locked it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 I'm sorry

She walked over to me and sat down on the end of my bed

''I'm sorry''. She said softly. Why? I thought. She just looked down at her feet in sadness. I could feel a nudge from under the bed and I could tell he was inpatient so I flung my sandal under the bed and heard a quiet thunk and I snickered a little. Then something sharp poked my foot and I had to hold down my screams of pain. Later I thought. ''Why are you sorry ''? I said out load. She dint look at me she just sighed and walked out of the room shutting the door silently. ''What was that about'' I said forgetting chucky was still under my bed. You tell me I heard him say behind me. I jumped inside a little , while my body stayed still. ''I don't think she was saying it to me''. I said without looking back to see his face or to see him get a questionable look on his face, and I besides I hate making eye contact with people.

_**I know that was short but I was excited to post it so read and review it.**_


	4. Chapter 4

chapter4: trying to find an answer there was a silence in the air as we sat there racking are brains for an answer. " why is she sorry?". He asked. The qustion haunting us both mentally and phically. Making my head And back hurt and making his mussels tense up. '' i think she know's". i said. trying not to let him see my true emotions. '' how ?'' he said a hint of malice in his voice. '' well...i may have ...i dont know accidentally mentioned something...i gusse.'' i said trying to shrink low to the ground hoping to just be invisible, i seen the anger swelling up inside of him at this point every one left the house and we were left alone. His tiny figure tensed up as he glared at me and he pounced leaping in to the air ,screaming he body slammed me to the ground. I screamed bloody murder as he repeatedly slammed my head into the the hard wood floor over and over. Blood rushed from the cut on the top of my head as I lost consciousness and faded away ,dying on the floor. The darkness was soothing like a gental mist coming off a small water fall. At first I felt like I was drownding my lungs wanting air. I felt dizzy and empty, I finally drew in a crisp fresh breath of air. I felt my eyes opening letting light into my once dark world. I grabed my head in pain, a sever head ach hit me like a ton of bricks. I sat up and looked to my left only to find my bloody beaten corpse. The blood, my blood gushing out of my head, pooling around my head. I didn't cry or scream, I just stared at the once living, breathing body I called my own. Stood up and strode over to the mirror. And found I was staring at a extremely pale doll with long black hair, her makeup was dark and scary ( goth) she wore a red and black corset dress with black heels and roped fish net stockings. On her arms she sported black arm sleves, her blue eyes were like the ocean. This is me now, this who I am, a gothic doll stuck in time never changing. I backedup turning and running for the door, and just before I reached the door just as I reached the door some one grabed my hair and pulled me back throwing me on the ground I looked up at my assailant and there before me was chucky glaring at me. " where in the hell your going?". He said grabing me by the throat

and slamming into the nearest wall lifting me an inch off the ground. I choked and gaged tears startedto flow from my eyes. " listen to me and listen to me good, your my bitch now, understand?". I own you, and you will do what I say when I say it, got it?. He said droping me the floor I was on all fours gasping and choking. " I said, do got it?". He screamed kicking me in the side sending me topling over on my side. " y-yes". I said shaking. " good" he said smiled patting me on the head gentaly. His touch was like a flame scorching my skin, I felt weak and powerless but most of all hurt. He opened the door turning and monitioning for me to follow him before leaving through the door I took one last long sad look at my dead body then walked out the door.

okay I'm sorry it took so long to post I hope u likeed it r&r


	5. Chapter 5

( Glenda's pov)

today was a bore, the teacher's droned on and on. The only exciting part of my day was chopping brittney willcox up and stuffing her in some chicks locker during lunch. Well that bitch had it coming,she called me fat when I only weight 110lb. And after I chopped her up I shoved a shit ton of food down her throat, that will teach her to Fuck with me. Last week I gutted this boy for calling me a slut, just because

I wore a black tub top and a blue Jean mini skirt. My mom doesn't like the fact that I kill but she knows she can't stop me. I'm nothing like my mom or my brother there to nice and happy. I'm just mean and angry all the time. Then there's Luna my mom found her and took her in she didnt have h

ome so she stayed with us now. She16 like me and were practly sisters, she keeps all my secrets and she doesn't tell on me and most of the time she takes the blame. I trust her with my life.

( end of glanda pov)

( Luna pov)

my dead body was icy cold and hard to drag but me and chuckyanaged to get it into the trucnk of my car, where it will stay until we can dump it. I didnt look him in the eyes,I was...i don't know...ashamed of. I gusse I thought he cred about me, even just a little I'm just hurt and upset. " hey, snap out of it " he said snapping his finger in my face. " get up stairs and wipe up the blood". He said starting to walk off but before he could turn the corner onto the kitchen he spun around glaring back at me. " oh and if you try anything while I'm gone I'll gut you like a fish". He said grinning as he turned around walking into the kitchen. A cold shiver went down my spine. What am I going to do, I need out of here, I need warn Tiffany and the kids.

yes it short but i couldnt help it


End file.
